Divide and conquer
by PhoenixFire859
Summary: A re-write of 1969, except there's a new character, Olivia, and no one knows who she is.
1. Future

A/N

...well this is my story i hope you enjoy :D. P.S. please write a review.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

'Carter' Colonel Jack O'Neill calls as he looks up at Major Samantha Carter. She is standing in the control room.  
'Just a sec.' Sam calls back 'I have to calculate for solar activity by adjusting...'  
'CARTER' Jack interrupts.

Sam looks up and smiles. 'Almost done sir,' she says.

'Thank you,' Jack reply's. Sam runs down the stairs to stand at the gate next to him. 'Dial it up sergeant,' Jack calls. Once the gate has activated Teal'c, Daniel, Jack and Sam step through the event horizon.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

The room shimmers and for a second it looks like SG-1 is back in the gate room under Cheyenne mountain but then it changes.

'Oh your here,' a girl says she looks about 13 with long brown hair and piercing green eyes.

'Yes...we are,' Jack reply's with his typical sense of humour. 'Who are you?'

'I'm Olivia your about 15 years in the future.'

'Carter?' Jack asks

'There must have been a solar flare,' Sam reply's.

'Actually, I brought you here,' Olivia interjects.

'Why?' Sam asks.

'I'll show you,' she reply's

'How is it you know so much about us?' Daniel asks.

'I've been expecting you for some time,' Olivia reply's.

'So...what now?' Sam asks

'Now you come with me' Olivia reply's 'hold these.'

Olivia chucks Jack, Sam, Teal'c and Daniel a small round object, she presses a button and there is a bright flash of light like an asguard beam then they teleport to a different place. 'Where are we?' Sam asks.

'It looks like a house,' Jack comments.

'Indeed,' Teal'c reply's.

The whole team moves towards the window and looks out. The view that greets them looks more like that of a goa'uld labour camp then Earth.

* * *

A/N

Just wanted to remind you again to please leave a review


	2. Earth

'Are we on Earth,' Daniel asks

'Unfortunately,' Olivia reply's

'What happened?' Sam asks

'You went missing, the general seemed to think you were in 1969, that's why I brought you here instead.' Olivia reply's.

Sam looks over at Olivia who is rummaging through some drawers, 'What are you looking for?' she asks.

'This,' she reply's holding up a thick bundle of papers 'it's everything about the goa'uld invasion we know.'

Olivia hands the papers to Jack. 'Now I guess I have to take you back,' she says.

'Hold on to the transporters,' Olivia says pressing a few buttons on hers.

When the light disappears SG-1 and Olivia are in the briefing room with two SF's pointing there guns at them.

'Stand down airman,' Jack says, 'that's a direct order,' he adds when the airman fail to move.

'Who are you?' one of the airman asks

'You bloody well know who I am,' Jack snaps back

'SG-1 went off-world 10 minutes ago,' the second airman said

'Yes well apparently we never left Earth,' Jack replied

'We went into the future,' Sam added 'go get general Hammond we'll explain it to him in full.'

One of the airman grabbed a phone and spoke into 'he's on his way.'

'Thank you,' Jack replied 2 minutes later General Hammond walked in.

'Jack you'd better have a damn good reason for this,' he says

'oh i do general,' Jack replies handing him the bundle of papers.

'What are these' he asks looking through them.

'They're Goa'uld attack plans,' Olivia says.

'Who the hell are you?' General Hammond asks noticing her for the first time.

'She's the one who gave us this stuff,' Jack replied 'she's from the future.

'Yes and now i have to go back,' Olivia says 'but i need the transporters'

They all reluctantly give them to her.

'And one other thing,' she says 'when you go to P3R-233 believe Daniel.' and with that she was gone.

'Well I wonder what that was about,' Sam asks

'I guess we'll find out soon enough,' Jack reply's


	3. Goa'uld

A/N

Sorry about the long delay i had to reatch several episodes. not sure i spelt Apophis right but you should still be able to read it.

anyway enjoy...

* * *

CHAPTER 3

6 months later...

'This is our next planet' Sam says pointing to a diagram of it. 'P3R-233.'

'Isn't that the planet Olivia mentioned,' Daniel comments.

'Yes,' Sam reply's 'that's why we have to be careful, and believe you apparently'

'But why do i need believing?' Daniel asks

'That's what we need to find out,' General Hammond interjects. 'SG-1 you have a go.'

'Thank you sir,' Sam reply's

* * *

'Alright fan out see what you can find,'Jack orders

Holding his torch aloft Daniel walks over to an artefact.

'This looks like a museum of some kind Daniel comments, 'these artefacts look very different I don't think these people built them.'

Daniel wanders into another room.

'We need to leave,' Teal'c interrupts.

'Why?' Sam asks

'This world has been defeated by apophis and the air is now poisonous.' Teal'c reply's

'Good enough for me,' Jack reply's 'Daniel we're leaving,'

'Just a sec,' Daniel calls back

Jack waits impatiently. After a few minutes he calls 'Daniel, we're leaving NOW,'

'Where is he?' Sam asks

'DANIEL!' Jack calls again when he still doesn't get any response he orders SG-1 to spread out and look for him.

* * *

'Carter go report to General Hammond, I don't like this.'

'Yes sir,' Sam reply's and heads off to do as he asks.

* * *

'SG units 3 and 12 will accompany you back through the gate,' Hammond orders.

'Thank you sir,' Sam replies

* * *

Jack paces back and forth frustrated 'where the hell could he be?' At that moment the gate activates and Jack spins around raising his gun instinctively, only to lower it when he see's Sam.

'Carter?' Jack asks

'We've got SG units 3 and 12 to help up search but...' she is interrupted as a low groan comes from a neighbouring room

'Daniel?' Jack and Sam ask simultaneously and run to the sound.

* * *

Daniel can hear his friends running towards him but he is more concerned about the staff blast on his shoulder. It hurt like hell!

'What the hell happened to you?' Jack asks

Daniel groans again and holds out the piece of paper.

'Beware the destroyers, they come from 3, 32, 16, 8, 10, 12.' Jack reads

'I think the numbers are a gate address,' Daniel says 'that's where the Goa'uld attack will come from.


	4. A little help from friends

A/N

sorry for the very, very,very long delay i was busy reading everyone else's fanfic :) anyway here is the story...

PS please leave a review

* * *

CHAPTER 4

'Orders are orders Jack you know there's nothing i can do about it.' Hammond says.

'But what about what that girl said, Olivia or something,' Jack reply's waving his hand to emphasise his point.

'I'm well aware of that,' Hammond reply's 'and whist i've been ordered to stop you, it would be possible to accidentally be understaffed tonight, organise a party or something, of course we'll claim that we have no knowledge of the incident, and that you and SG-1 took off without my help...' Hammond adds.

'Thank you sir,' Jack reply's

'You do realise what the consequences of this will be when you get back?'

'Would you prefer the consequences of not going general?' Jack asks

Hammond sighs, 'you have a point, just be careful,'

'We will General,' Jack says.

* * *

'Gear up SG-1,' Jack orders

'Sir? Sam asks 'We don't have any missions scheduled,'

'Not officially...' Jack says

'General hammond is letting us go?' Daniel asks

'I believe that is what O'Neill is saying,' Teal'c interrupts

'Yup,' Jack smirks 'We're going to blast the bad guys,'

* * *

Sam walks over and looks out a window 'umm guys i think you should see this,' she says.

'Is that what i think it is?' Jack asks nobody in particular

'Indeed,' reply's 'we are on a Goa'uld mothership,'

'carter, how long until we reach earth?" Jack asks.

''Even travelling at 10x the speed of light it will still take years to reach our solar system,' Sam answered

'We have to stop them, Daniel says

'Indeed,' Teal'c reply's.

* * *

'Daniel there's no choice we have to blow it,' Jack says standing in the control room of the Goa'uld mothership.

'i know,' Daniel reply's walking over to the control panel, 'but if we're going to die lets cause as big a dint as possible.' He finishes sticking on another piece of C4.

* * *

'These cells are starting to feel like a home away from home,' Jack comments looking around at the walls of the Goa'uld prison cell they were stuck in.

* * *

SG-1 could hear footsteps Jack motioned for Teal'c to take up a position on the one side of the door with him being on the other. The door opened and Bra'tac stepped in.

'Master Bra'tac,' Teal'c says in greeting

'Fools!' Bra'tac says in response 'if you hadn't interfered i might have been able to save your world,'

'Hey,' Jack reply's 'it is our world you know,'

* * *

'we need to destroy the shields on the other ship or it will continue on to earth.' Bra'tac says.

'Okay,' Jack reply's 'What's the quickest way over there,'

* * *

'Sir there's two goa'uld motherships entering our system' colonel Samuels says to general hammond. 'As soon as they reach orbit we will launch the warheads.'

'It won't work,' Hammond reply's 'and if i was allowed to...'

'but it's not your decision,' Colonel Samuels replied.

* * *

'We just came out of hyperspace,' Daniel says 'we need to hurry.'

* * *

'launching missiles now' colonel Samuels says

'impact in 3...2...1 now,'

'sirs the missiles were destroyed before impact,' walter says

General Hammond looks pointedly at Colonel Samuels

* * *

'we will need to climb down several floors and defeat all the guards until we reach the shield generators then...' Bra'tac says.

he is interrupted by Jack throwing a grenade over the edge Bra'tac looks at him questioningly,

'Grenade' he responds with a shrug

'Now what?' Sam asks

'Now we die,' Bra'tac replies

Jack opens his mouth to speak but is cut short by a voice behind him

'Bad plan.' says Olivia SG-1 turn around hurriedly Olivia smiles 'need a ride home?'

* * *

A/N

Does anyone know which episode it is that has Kerrie (the cia person) in it.

and once again please leave a review.


	5. Olivia

A/N

wow that was pretty fast...at least for me, I know I know its very short. This is the last chapter before an epilogue and for all you who were complaining about Olivia I'm thinking about writing a prequel about her, but only if i manage together a beta so check my profile page. Anyway back to the story...

* * *

'...and well you know the rest sir,' Said Jack.

'Do we know who this girl is and why she keeps popping up?' General hammond asked

'no si..' started Jack but he is interrupted by Daniel

'I think i know who she is,' he said.

'You do?' responded Sam and Jack simultaneously

'Am i the only one who see's the resemblance?' Daniel asks expecting no answer

'Indeed you are not,' reply's Teal'c 'I believe Carter and O'Neill are the only ones who don't realise,'

General Hammond chuckles 'I think your right Teal'c,'

'Anyone care to fill us in?' Jack asks sarcastically.

'She's your daughter,' Daniel reply's '...and Sam's'

Jack and Sam share a glance 'What?!' They reply simultaneously.

'But what about the frat regs?' Sam asks

'The president has agreed to...' General Hammond begins

'You already talked to the president about...this?' Says Jack waving his hand to emphasise his point.

'Yes,' Hammond reply's 'He has agreed that given he situation all restrictions on you to will be lifted.'

* * *

Jack walks into the cafeteria and see's Sam sitting at a table alone so he walks over to her.

'Hi' he says.

'Sir' Sam asks 'Why are you here?'

'Actually i have a question for you,' Jack reply's 'Samantha Carter, will you marry me?'

'Thought i was going to have to ask you,' Sam reply's smiling 'of course i will,'

'That's good otherwise i would have made this for nothing,' Jack says holding up a ring.

'Is that...?' Sam asks incredulously

'Naqudah?' Jack asks 'yes it is.'

Sam studies the ring it is beautiful, made of the bluish ore with two tiny point of origin symbols carved on either side of a large emerald.

'It's perfect,' Sam says 'thank you.'

* * *

A/N

I stole the naqudah ring idea from another author (sorry about that) I'm not Sure how well it would work or what it would look like with a big emerald stuck on it, but anyways please leave a review to tell me if you liked it or hated it...


	6. Epilogue: The wedding

A/N

Well the epilogue is finally up, it isn't Very good so just use your imagination ;) anyways here it is...

* * *

EPILOGUE

Sam and Jack had decided on a small ceremony with just a few friends and their family's so that is how they came to be at Jack's cabin in Minnesota on a beautiful, sunny day.

Sam was wearing a sleeveless white dress that went down to her ankles and white high heels, Cassandra and Janet were being her bridesmaids. Jack was standing next to her wearing a black tuxedo and looking very smart with Teal'c and Daniel being his best men.

General Hammond was standing at the front in full dress blues, ready to conduct the ceremony. In the front row was Jacob, mark and several other SGC personnel who they had become friends with over the years.

Silence fell over the crowd as General Hammond started talking,

'We are here today to witness the bonding of two of the finest officers I have ever had the honour of serving with, Colonel Jonathan Jack O'Neill and Major Samantha Carter of the United States Air Force. After they had stated the traditional vows they moved on to more personalised speeches.

Sam began 'Jack,' she said softly, squeezing his warm hand affectionately, 'when you came into my life all those years ago, I thought you were an arrogant, rash, self-centered jerk.'At her first words, laughter resounded through the audience especially from Daniel, Teal'c and Hammond. Seeing Jack's eyes lighten with humor, she smiled into his warm, sparkling gaze. 'As I served with you, I discovered that while you are, indeed, arrogant and rash, you couldn't be farther from self-centered, and you're only a jerk to people who really deserve it.' This time, the audience started chuckling, Jack's was the loudest of them all. 'However,' she continued, a note of seriousness creeping into her voice, 'I also came to see many other facets of your personality that I feel honoured to have witnessed. Your competence as a commanding officer was only outshone by your unfailing dedication to your country. The sacrifices you made in the service of your people gave me a level of respect for you that I'd never before experienced.'

After she had finished the audience grew silent then Jack began speaking,

'You, more than anyone, know that talking has never been one of my strong points. In fact, if I recall correctly, Daniel and Teal'c actually sent you to supervise me during one of last year's missions because they thought I might screw up and say something that would cause an interplanetary incident.' Laughter from both the audience and the members of SG-1 punctuated his statement. 'I guess,' he said dryly, 'we owe an awful lot to my total inability to communicate.' Sam gazed tenderly into his eyes and chuckled warmly.

Humbled by her dazzling smile, Jack felt strong emotions grip his heart. 'Samantha, I'll never be able to say what you mean to me. Luckily, you seem to hear it in spite of me. God knows, I don't deserve a woman like you.' He paused, just looking into her eyes, trying to make her understand the depth of his emotions in the only way he knew how. After a few, perfect heartbeats, he saw the love that he felt reflected in her gaze, and he knew she'd heard the volumes of love and passion that were trapped in his chest. When he continued, his eyes took on a playful glint. 'But, being the self-centered jerk that I am, I'm going to take you anyway.' A tearful laugh erupted from Sam's throat, and she squeezed his hands gently. He reached up and brushed a tear from her cheek.

Now that they had finished all they're vows and placed the rings on each others fingers General Hammond finished the ceremony with the age-old line,

'you may now kiss the bride.'

After all the racquet had died down General Hammond walked over to Jacob who was watching the newly weds intently, he glanced up when Hammond came over,

'I think I see a grandchild in the near future' he said 'at least they won't have to worry about picking a name,'

Hammond chuckled 'I think your right' he replied.

THE END.

(Yay, *celebrates* etc.) it's finally the end!

* * *

A/N

Well like always please leave a review sorry it took so long I started writing another story (and no it's not a stargate one so don't get your hopes up)


End file.
